The Blessing, The Curse
by Kitsune-rosa
Summary: What would you do if you discovered that a former ally were planning to destroy the Earth with the help of the Spirit Detective team, even though they don't know it? Koenma may have made the biggest mistake of his life trusting this monster....
1. Default Chapter

Just a note to everyone, when something is Italisized, it means someone is speaking through telepathy or thinking.

Part One, Chapter One- Loret 

_"Loret, Sakura, and Shiva. The Three Chosen ones whom will receive my Gift,_

_The Gift I'm willing to give, can bring destruction and ruin at one's choice. Or it can breathe peace and solace throughout the world. The wonder being used for good, for there is so little good in this world. _

_Girls, don't fail me...._

Loret walks slowly to the bus stop. _The first day of school is always the hardest, no matter how popular you are, _she thinks to herself. _Why must there be school today, of all days? The weather is so wonderful._

Loret stares at the changing surroundings. The autumn leaves float gently to the ground, making intricate spiraling circles in the soft breeze of fall air. The trees blow in the direction of the wind, as though waving good-bye to the leaves, doomed to the people who will walk on them. Children running outside to jump in a pile of leaves made days ago. It all seemed so calm and serene that Loret fell into a trance. The trance was so deep, she nearly passed the bus stop.

Reality struck hard as she heard the screeching halt of the bus. She let out a deep sorrow-filled sigh as she climbed the steps of the bus.

Loret stopped to look at the bus driver. She'd never seen the man before and she was somewhat glad she hadn't.

He was a fat man, with sweat-stained clothes. His shirt smelled like fried onions, and the sleeves were cut off, exposing two large arms and a hideous tattoo of a rabid wolf-like creature on his right arm. His pants were stained a dingy yellow, which led Loret to think that he may have wet himself one too many times. His face was as round and red as a tomato, with bulging eyes, fat lips, a pointed nose, and greasy hair that smelled like gel. He was quite a sight to behold.

Loret just stared at the gargantuan creature before her.

"You getting on, or are you gonna keep standing there checking me out?" a gruff voice said. Loret shook her head. "I'm sorry sir," she said meekly. "I didn't realize I was staring." "Hey, if anything, I should be the one staring at you, kid. What are you, one of those creepy Goth chicks?"

Loret looked at what she was wearing. Black. That's all she ever wore. Black hair with even length black hair and bangs. Dark skin with black eye shadow. Black lipstick with a black choker. Black jeans jacket with black jeans and black nail polish with black boots. The only think that she was wearing that wasn't black was her turtleneck, which is gray. She liked the way she looked, except for one thing. Her eyes, which were a crystal, clear blue. She wanted them black and gray. But, you can't always get what you want, so she never complained about them.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she asked, offended. Heh, don't worry about forget I said anything about it. Now come on, I'm late. Go find a seat," he said sincerely. As she past him she heard him say, "I hope 'Great One' can give her a better look." "_Who is this "Great One?"_ she asked herself, puzzled. She pulled out a notebook and wrote the first question on her mind. "Who is 'Great One'" with that question in mind, she dozed off, dreaming of fall days and spring mornings, and who this 'Great One' could be.

When she woke up, she was still a little bit drowsy. The area she was in was foggy gray in color. As her eyes adjusted to the odd lighting, she tried to remember where she was. Then she remembered the bus. "The bus! That's right! I fell asleep on the bus!" she said aloud. She checked her watch. It was 6:17, am or pm, she wasn't sure. _It must be pm, because I got on the bus at 7:20 am_, she thought. Well, whatever the time was, she had been asleep for almost eleven hours! She had to get home before her mother began to worry.

As she stood up to get off the bus, she realized something very odd. The bus was moving. Then she remembered the bus driver. She made her way to the front of the bus, but before she could get halfway there, she heard a booming, male voice come out from the middle of nowhere. "Sit down!" said the voice. Of course, Loret did not obey. The bus was open. She'd make a run for it and jump off the runaway bus.

She eyed the door, watching for an opportunity, so she could run past the bus driver. When she felt the time was right, she made a mad dash towards the door. She ran past every seat, praying she wouldn't be noticed. But then, just as soon as she made it to the door, it slammed shut, right in her face. She turned to glare at the bus driver, but there was no bus driver to glare at. She froze, and looked around. The bus was the same as when she had first boarded it. Empty. Not a soul was on that lonely bus, except hers. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Now, she started to panic. She ran to the back of the bus to try to open the emergency exit, but it was stuck also. She even tried the roof, but it wouldn't budge.

Loret couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Claustrophobia set in big time. "Sit down!" the voice boomed again, angrier this time. All the windows opened and closed simultaneously. The lights went from bright to brighter, dim to dark. The noise of the windows and lights flashing cracked and banged throughout the bus. Panic and adrenaline rushed through her veins. Everything started spinning. Dizzy and nauseous Loret began to stagger. "Sit down!" the voice bellowed, louder than ever. It all became too much. Loret passed out.

When Loret came to, she found herself in a very expensive looking room. Leather couches and velvet chairs decorated the handmaid room. But that wasn't the only reason why Loret was so impressed. Everything was black and gray. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was black and gray. Even the paintings were black and gray. Everything seemed so unreal. No room, no place could be this perfect. As she stared in awe at her black and gray wonderland, she happened to glance at a notebook on the floor. It was flipped opened to the first page where she had written her first question, Who is "Great One?"

"Do you like this place?" a voice asked. It was a gruff and soothing voice that made her think of her father.

She looked about, trying to see where the voice came from. Hearing that voice made her feel scared, terrified. But at the same time, it made her feel consoled and calm. _How could I be feeling feelings that contradict each other so much at the same time?_ she thought to herself. All she knew was she had to find an exit, fast, before whoever was looking for her found her.

"Do not be afraid," the voice said. "Who are you?" Loret demanded. She received no answer. Her eyes darted around the room, her ears searching for the slightest sound. She found nothing. _Must all be in my imagination._ She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, trying to relax.

"Do you know why you're here?" the voice said. Loret went into another panic attack. "No," she replied. "You must be calm, or I will not speak," said the voice. "When you are ready to talk and be calm, you will get the answers that you seek." Taking a deep breath, Loret calmed down, waiting to finish talking with the voice.

"Why am I here?" Loret asked. "You are here because you are wanted here, child. We do not accept those who are not wanted." "Who is we? Are there others with you? She asked. "We are one," said the voice.

"You are one?" said Loret, appalled. "How can you be one with others?" she questioned. "It's too difficult to explain, child, and not enough time to do so. We have more important matters to discuss. Now follow me" "How can I follow you if I can see you?" said Loret sarcastically. "Who said you cannot see me? You see what you want to see. Look hard, then follow."

Loret strained her eyes, but saw nothing. She sighed in frustration, and fell to the ground. "It's no use!" she wailed. "I can't see you. I've tried hard enough!" The voice spoke, "Do not try. Relax, breathe, trust believe, and you will see. Believe in the situation, and you shall see me." "I believe," she replied. She began to see. She saw.... A wolf.

A silver-black wolf, his hair, thick and shiny. Eyes, black as darkness, with a powerful build, and a scar on his left eye. His teeth were white and sharp, his claws black as ebony. "Do you see?" he asked. "I do," she replied, stunned. "Good, now follow me," he commanded. "Tell me, before we go, I remember said something about a 'Great One' character. Are you whom he called 'Great One'"? The wolf stared at her. "Alone, I am no 'Great One' alone" was his reply. Loret became confused, but she followed the wolf nonetheless.

Soon they reached a temple in the mountains. "Where are we?" she questioned. "Don't question this place, for you will not remember it when you have awaken." He answered. "Am I really dreaming?" she asked. She pinched herself to see if she were indeed asleep. "No, you are very much awake child. For now, at least.

"Listen carefully," the wolf spoke. "You and two others were chosen months ago to receive 'Great One's' power. You will have the power of the wolf. You will have control of the night's stars and all darkness. You will also possess telekinetic powers. As your newfound abilities grow, you will master moving things with your mind, controlling anything shrouded in shadow and darkness. You will also be able to communicate through telepathy. You will have super human strength, agility, speed, and intelligence. It will be up to you to decide what you will do with this power you have been granted. You can use them for good, as preferred, or for evil, as strongly discouraged."

"Wait wait wait wait! Hold the phone!" Loret said. "Don't I have a say in this matter?" "No, you do not," said the wolf. "There are times where you will feel so alone, and times when you will feel calm and comforted, as though you were surrounded by friends. You will need to learn to cope with both. Having this power will help you understand it all"

Before Loret could speak, the wolf pounced on her. He bit her neck, ayes glowing a luminous white. He clawed at her cheeks, leaving black bloody scratch marks where his claws met her flesh. Loret fell to the ground, knocked out cold. "Take care, Loret, Queen of the Wolves. Protect what is right." And with that being said, he disappeared into the shadows.

Loret awoke the next morning in her bed. Her face and neck pounded. She looked in the mirror and saw two black streaks on her cheeks, and a crescent moon on her forehead. She also had wolf ears, just like the wolf in her dream, and even a tail. _Was it all really just a dream? _Remembering what the wolf told her in her mind, she concentrated and the marks began to fade, along with the wolf ears and tail. She got up, dressed, and this time, got a ride to school.

Well everyone, that's the first chapter. There won't be any mention of any of the Yu Yu Hakusho crew until chapter three, due to the plot that I'm creating. Please read and review, so I know what you guys think about it. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I forgot to put my disclaimer up:

I DO NOT OWN ANY YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ONES I MAKE UP. Anyway, on with the fanfic….

Chapter 2- Shiva

One down, two to go,

Loret, Queen of Wolves, blessed with power beyond compare,

Shiva shall be next,

Girls, don't fail me….

In the distance, if you listened hard enough, you could hear voices. Voices yelling at one another, arguing over something trivial. This was Shiva's life, the one she was sucked into, and willing to accept.

Shiva stomped out of her house, angry as ever. Her father's words still ringing in her head, like church bells on a wedding day, minus the happiness. _You're a lazy idiot Shiva! You're so trifling, why can't you do anything right? Get out of my face!_

Shiva hated her father with a passion. If it weren't against the law, she would have killed him by now. She often found herself wishing he were dead, or better yet, wishing she were dead. Then she didn't have to worry about any more pain. Dead couldn't feel pain, right? She often regretted leaving her mother alone the way she did. Seeing her mother cry from the loss of her oldest daughter was more than enough to make Shiva want to throw up from guilt. "I should never have left. I should've went back," she said to herself.

Shiva was what people would call a perfect child.' She obeyed her parents, made straight A's in all her classes, was pretty, popular, on the cheerleading squad, student council president, the list could go on forever probably. Her trademark though, was that she loved the color blue. That's all she ever wore. That's why she was glad that her school uniform was blue. If it were red or green or pink, she would have been even more miserable. She even dyed her naturally blond hair blue. People in her school often called her blue as a nickname. But they never understood how truly blue she was.

Shiva had to be perfect at everything. Sports, grades, looks, the works. One slip up in anything could prove fatal to her status, and everyone would hate her. If she were to ever fail at anything, everyone would know, and everyone would shun her. They would all hate her to the core for deceiving them, and she would hate herself for playing a game she surely couldn't win forever. But, until that day came, she would play, for everyone's sake. Unhappiness and suffering should not spread because of one's ill mistakes.

When she got to school that day, she saw a girl named Loret sitting in a tree, staring off into space. _She must be in pretty deep thought,_ Shiva thought. "How odd, that you are in that tree, Loret," Shiva said to the content Loret. Loret stared at Shiva, her penetrating eyes glowing luminously as the sunlight hit her eyes. Shiva stared back with equal questioning within her soul. _It's like she can read every thought racing through my mind,_ Shiva thought inwardly. "I was just thinking," Loret said, interrupting Shiva's private thoughts, "About how everyone and everything's changing." "What do you mean by that, nothing has changed." Shiva stated, not wanting to think about change, for change would be the end of her. Shiva stared into Loret's eyes again and saw that her pupils were a black and gray color; vice the crystal blue she'd often envied her for having. She found herself lost in her gaze, as though being hypnotized by Loret's circling colors of black and gray.

"What the hell are you staring at?" an irritated voice said aloud, bringing Shiva rudely back to the world's reality. "I was just staring at how odd your eye color is. Didn't your eyes used to be blue? Or are those contacts?" she joked. Loret snickered at Shiva's foolishness. "Hmph, even when you have no crowd, you still act like a fake Shiva. What are you so afraid of? Being discovered as a liar?" Loret said harshly.

Shiva felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. _Could she really know? Can she really read my feelings with such accuracy and precision? No, I won't let her intimidate me. She's just saying these things to try to make me look inferior. Play it cool._

"I am no liar you animal," she said coolly. Loret stared her down. She looked at Shiva with sadness and pity. " You don't have the slightest clue as to who you are and why you're here. You play a role at school, and then at home you must play another. Your fear of rejection will end up doing you in, Shiva. You know the game you're playing is a lose lose one. Eventually, your secret you worked so hard to keep hidden will explode and be sent throughout school like the plague. What will you do then? You won't be able to hide the way you've lied and cheated to make your way to the top. You won't be able to hide your disordered home life. You will be completely exposed. What will you do then? After that tragedy occurs, you will truly know loneliness."

Shiva stood there dumbfounded. "Who are you?" she said, tears welling in her eyes. She almost wished she didn't receive an answer.

Loret began to change. Her normal human teeth began to take a longer, sharper look to them. Her nails became long, like claws, and she sprouted what looked to be wolf ears and a sleek wolf tail. Markings graced her cheeks as black streaks and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. Shiva stood there, stunned.

All of a sudden, to take her out of her shock, some friends' of hers appeared. "Hi Shiva!" they all said in unison. Shiva couldn't answer. _How can they not see the monstrosity before them?_ she thought in fear. When she could find her voice again, she said, "Look! Look! Up there! Loret is a freak!" The other kids began to laugh. Loret just stared at her. "No, I'm serious! Look at her! She's got canines and claws and odd tattoos on her face and a tail and wolf ears!" she shrieked. The others looked bewildered. Loret hid her eyes from view. _I knew this would happen eventually, I hope she can take it,_ Loret thought privately to herself. Shiva stood there, encircled by the people who were blind to Loret's transformation. "I'm serious! Look! She's…." she paused. When she looked again, Loret was back to normal. Shiva gasped, holding her hand on her forehead. "Um, Shiva, maybe you should go see the nurse," a concerned classmate suggested to the confused Shiva. "Yes, maybe I will go to the nurse," Shiva said meekly.

As she was being escorted to the schools entrance, she heard a voice echoing inside her head. _You can't win,_ the voice said. Shiva looked around. "Did any of you here something?" she asked puzzled. _Please tell me they heard it, please,_ she raged in her mind. _They had to have heard it. The voice is still echoing in my mind_. "No, Shiva, we didn't hear a thing. Are you feeling well Shiva?" the said simultaneously.

Shiva felt something inside her burst. "You're lying! You're all lying to me to make me look crazy! Well let me tell you guys something. I know what I see and hear, and I saw Loret change into some kind of demonic creature, and I know I heard a voice because I can still hear it!" Shiva exploded. All the people within earshot of Shiva stopped to look at her. Their eyes held confusion and bewilderment. Shiva finally realized what she's just done. _No, please don't let this happen to me_, she begged to no one. _You can't win,_ the same haunting voice said, claiming her mind once more. Shiva looked towards Loret's direction. She frowned at her. _Stop torturing me,_ she pleaded, as though Loret were the cause for her pain and embarrassment. Loret pitied her, and watched as she went inside the school, alone, to the nurse's office.

Once the nurse Okayed her condition, Shiva made her it her primary goal to find Loret. She walked the halls, and eventually found her in her foreign language class. She waited for her to walk out of the room. As though sensing that Shiva would be out there, Loret waited until no students were left in her class before she left. When she finally walked out. Shiva grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you?" she said. Loret yanked her arm free, glaring at the frightened girl. "I should be asking you the same thing," Loret replied defensively. "What?" Shiva said.

"You seem to be able to see my truest identity. Shiva, back at the tree, you didn't imagine anything, so don't ever doubt that. What you saw was my, other side if you will. You were the only one who could see it, nobody else could, and I didn't even transform." She said gently, knowing all this she was saying was probably overloading her brain. Shiva giggled. Her giggles grew to full fits of maniac tic laughter. Loret watched her laugh at her inside joke, and became quite vexed. "What the hell are you laughing about? she asked finally, unsure of how much of this foolishness she could take before ripping the confused teen's head off. Finally calming down, Shiva said, "I finally figured out what you are, Loret. A world class freak!" Having enough of Shiva's childish behavior, Loret said, " Oh, I see. So I'm a freak? Well Miss Shiva, if I'm such a freak, you must be one as well, for you can see my true identity while nobody else can." Shiva looked at Loret, hurt at the harsh reality Loret just bestowed upon her shoulders. She stomped away, defeated.

Finally, the final bell rang. Shiva rushed past all her classmates, not wanting to speak to any of them, for they would surely ask her what her issue was. And she most certainly did not want to see Loret's face and get lost in those demonic eyes. She ignored the various "Hey, Shivas" that bombarded her ears as she stormed out of the school. I am not a freak, _I am not a freak, I am not a freak,_ she repeated to herself. Maybe if she said it enough times, all this would go away, and she could go back to her normal life. Suddenly, she stopped. She saw a cat.

The cat was odd, for it was no ordinary cat color. It wasn't black or brown, gray, or even orange. It was blue. The cat was blue, as blue as her artificially colored hair. Shiva rubbed her eyes and blinked. All of a sudden, Loret popped out of nowhere. Shiva jumped, surprised that Loret caught up with her so fast. "Now what do you want?" Shiva said rudely. No answer came her way.

"That's a pretty black cat, isn't it?" Loret commented. Shiva turned to her, shocked at how often people could act dense in one day. "Are you mad? This cat is blue!" she shouted. "Oh my, it looks as though Shiva doesn't even know her colors either," Loret teased. "Don't you dare patronize me, Loret! I know for a fact that this cat is indeed…." Shiva could not finish. "Black, right?" Loret finished for her. "Yes, black," Shiva said, sounding defeated. Loret snickered, and began home again.

Shiva looked towards the cat again. It was blue. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?" she wailed. She began to sob. All of a sudden, she felt something warm and furry against her leg. It was the cat, whom was at the moment, black. Black…. blue…. black…. blue. She screamed at the cat. "Get away from me you flea bitten beast!" She kicked the cat away as hard as she could. She watched as the cat went sailing through the air, hissing at the sudden assault. The cat landed gently to its feet, as though nothing ever happened. Then it sped off into the all ready evident sunset. Once Shiva felt she could move again, she continued on home.

Before Shiva could even get to the doorway, she heard the all too familiar yelling at the family the way he did every evening. She took a deep breath of air before she went in, preparing herself for anything. When she found the courage to continue inside, she was greeted with a sharp pull of the arm from her dad. He yanked her all the way to her room. Shiva felt no fear. As far as she was concerned, this was all a routine.

When they finally reached her room, the door was shut. "What's in this room?" he yelled. "What the hell is in this damn room? Are you lying to me again? Are you trying to hurt this family? What the hell are you thinking Shiva?" he said menacingly. Shiva could smell the beer on his breath. "Dad, I honestly have no idea what you could be talking about right now," she said calmly. "Oh, you don't?" her father whispered. "Then allow me to refresh your damn memory girl!" and with that, he swung the door open. There, in the middle of her bed, was the color-changing cat she'd recently seen on the way home. "Dad, I" she began. "How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" he roared. "Get this filthy beast out of my house and you're grounded until further notice!" He pushed Shiva into the room and slammed the door shut.

Shiva threw a shoe at the cat. The cat dodged the flying assault with the same ease it displayed earlier. "Thanks a lot you dumb cat, now I'm grounded because of you." she sneered. "I just wish I knew how you got in here." Then she paused. _How did this weirdo cat get in here?_ Anybody or anything capable of sneaking past her father deserved a medal. The cat jumped back on her bed. _Things are not always as they seem child,_ said a voice in her mind. Shiva looked around and noticed the cat disappeared. Shiva sat down, bewildered. There was no trace of a cat ever being in her room. No cat hair, claw marks, anything. Just her in her big, empty, plain room.

Just then her father barged into her room. Shiva looked at him like he was insane. The color-changing cat was on his head! "Shiva, have you seen my toupee?" he asked. Shiva tried in vain to control her laughter. Seeing her father like that was too much. Laughter exploded from her deep inside her and traveled out through her mouth. She laughed so hard she began to turn red in the face. Her father looked at her, a facial expression that held embarrassment and rage in it. "Shut up, girl! What's so funny about a lost hair piece?" Then Shiva heard the voice again. _Things are not always as they appear, child,_ the voice echoed. When Shiva looked again at her father, she noticed that the cat was no longer on his head, but now stationed on her lap. She tried to touch the cat, but her hand went right through it. _Things are not always as they seem, child,_ said the voice.

"I haven't seen your hair, dad," she said plainly. "Did you ask Chaio? She might know where it is." He father grumbled a few words and left, trying to summon whatever dignity he had left from inside him to go ask his other daughter, who would most certainly laugh as Shiva had.

Shiva looked at her lap to find that the cat was no longer there. "Shit! Why can't you ever stay in one spot you dumb cat!" she said in frustration. "Please cease with all the name calling, especially when it isn't needed. I haven't moved from the very spot I'm in except to dodge that shoe." Shiva looked behind her to see the cat on her bed again. She reached out to touch it, and this time, felt the warm furry hair that was the cat's. Then she looked at the cat. "Was that voice yours?" she asked, not wanting to believe that she could be holding a conversation with a cat. "Of course that's my voice! Who else's could it belong to? Nobody is in her except us." Shiva just stared. "Who are you?" she managed to mutter.

"I am the beautiful, magnificent, lovely, fantastic, delicious…." "Delicious?" Shiva giggled. "Don't interrupt the adjectives, dear," the cat said. "Ahem, where was I? Oh yes! Delicious, divine, stupendous, magnificent, did I already mention magnificent? Oh well, I'm double the magnificence anyway…." "Alright! Alright! I get it! You're magnificent and all the other adjectives you've mentioned!" Shiva yelled. The cat looked at her puzzled. "You don't have to be so loud dear," she scolded. Shiva groaned.

"Why are you here? Shiva asked after a long period of silence. "I am here because I wish to be here," said the cat flatly. "I go where and do what I please," she said, yawning. "What business do you have with me? Shiva asked. "Oh yes! I almost forgot the nature of my being here!" the cat exclaimed. "Follow me dear," the cat commanded. Shiva obeyed.

Shiva snuck out of the house and ran after the cat for what seemed like miles. "Are we there yet?" she called to the cat. " Why, yes we are child, come closer to me," the cat beckoned. Shiva went.

"Listen carefully my dear," the cat began. "You, along with two others were chosen to receive Great One's' power." "Great One?" questioned Shiva. "Who the hell is that guy?" "Hush child!" hissed the cat. "You don't even comprehend the privilege being bestowed upon you. I don't know why you were chosen, but you were, so just shut up and pay attention." The cat said harshly. Shiva winced at the scolding she'd just received. "Sorry," she said. "That's quite all right dear. Nobody is near perfect, except Great One'" "Who is Great One'?" Shiva said, entranced. "'Great One' is," the cat began, but not complete her statement.

"Anyway, on to further business," the cat said changing the subject. "Are you Great One'?" Shiva gasped. "Must you ask so many questions?" the cat asked in agitation. There was a long pause. Finally, the cat spoke, "I am nothing but a simple housecat alone and nothing more." There was another long, drawn out pause. "If you're done asking such nonsense questions, I would like to continue," the cat said impatiently. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm finished now," said Shiva. "Very well then, dear. Now, where was I? Oh yes…."

"You, my dear girl, have been chosen to possess an incredible ability that should never be taken lightly. You will have control over the water element. Anything that has a liquid state and water in it will be at you disposal. But, you also get another gift. With this technique you also get to create illusions and reflect blasts of energy back at you enemies. Mind control and telepathy will also be at you disposal…."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone Miss Cleo! Who made these decisions? Don't you realize I have a reputation to think about and up hold? I can't just all of sudden out of the blue have supernatural powers! That would make me a…. a…." "A freak?" the cat finished for her. "Yes, a freak, and I can't be a freak. I am the most popular girl at my school. I get the best grades, the best friends, the best life anyone could ever want! I can't be a freak!" she wailed.

The cat looked at the now sobbing girl with disgust. "You spoiled brat," the cat hissed. "How dare you refuse the gift of Great One'!" Shiva looked bewildered. The cat seemed so ferocious at that moment, as though she had committed some kind of major sin that the cat wanted to kill her for. She shivered, feeling a sudden temperature drop. "Prepare yourself girl, for the ride of your life," the cat said menacingly. All of a sudden, the cat began to change.

The cat began to grow in size. Her eyes glowed an eerie gold color. Her fangs became long and sharp, glistening in the light being emitted from her eyes. Blue saliva dripped down heavily from her mouth, staining the ground a deep blue ink color. Her claws were so long and sharp, that they dug into the ground without the cat having to add pressure. Her ears became longer and more erect. Her body is significantly larger that before, and her long, silky tail swayed lazily.

Shiva looked at the cat in horror. She was frozen in a pool of terror at the sight of the creature. Then here mind snapped awake. _RUN!_ She ran. She broke out into a full body sprint. She ran faster and faster into the night. _When did it get so dark?_ Shiva asked herself. She didn't know where she was going, and she really didn't care, as long as she got away from that monstrosity.

"Do you honestly think you can outrun me?" teased the cat. "What a naughty girl." Shiva ran on harder and harder, never looking back, and never realizing that the cat was right at her heels, easily able to keep up.

Finally, Shiva stopped. She sat on an old, rotting log, struggling to catch her breath. Perspiration ran down her overheated body like mini waterfalls. Her whole body was rosy pink in color. Panting like an exhausted dog, she tried desperately to cool down. An extreme exhaustion washed over her, and she slept a deep, dark sleep, her dreams filled with the cat's horrific features.

When she awoke, she found the cat staring at her. She screamed a piercing scream and pushed the cat away. But the cat was ready for her act of defense. The cat ran up to Shiva's heels and tripped her. Shiva kicked and squirmed, trying fruitlessly to break away from the demon cat. The cat pinned her down with her forelegs and bit her neck. Shiva choked and gasped, coughing up blood and feeling her blood mix with the cool blue saliva coming from the cat's mouth. The cat scratched her face; blue blood dripping from the wounds, signifying the transfer of energies had been complete. Shiva's eyes dazed over as she found comfort in the darkness that was overcoming her senses. She allowed herself to pass out to escape the pain. The cat released her neck. "I'm sorry dear. Please try to accept it. It is your fate," the cat said sympathetically. She carefully placed Shiva on her shoulders and carried her home.

Shiva woke up in her own bed, feeling dead. She went to the mirror and was aghast at the image that stared back at her. Cat ears, a cat tail, claws, sharp teeth, cat eyes, she looked just like a humanoid cat. A voice echoed in her mind, telling her how to hide her new features. Doing what the voice said, she watched as they cat parts did indeed leave/ she went back to bed, crying, feeling like a world-class freak.

Well everyone, that's chapter 2 for you. I'll get the next one up soon. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Sakura

_Two down, one to go,_

_Sakura, are you ready to die for me?_

_To kill those who would oppose me?_

_Be quick, the hour is late, the days grow old,_

_Your destiny is in your hands,_

_Girls, don't fail me…._

"I'm sorry mama! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet!" sang a rambunctious redheaded female walking to school with her headphones blaring. She sang long and proud, not caring who saw or heard her. She was a rebel, a rocker, a free spirit with a mind all her own and an attitude that screamed, "Fuck off losers and all you posers!"

When the song ended, she shouted with all her might "Tokyo we love you and goodnight!" and in doing so, woke up over half the neighborhood that was still trying to doze for an extra ten minutes. Yes, this was her world. She did anything and everything she wanted to, and didn't give a damn when people stared. She was the ultimate definition of "individual," and she was proud of it.

_Do I really want to go to school?_ She sat down and weighed her options_. Let's see, I could go to school, seeing as I ditched the first day, or I could go back home and play sick again. The arcade won't be open, and even if it were, the people would call the cops and definitely have me arrested for truancy._ She decided school. _Hey, I may be a rebel, but I'm not a stupid one. Besides, if I play sick again, I'll have to drink Ma's homemade "Cure Anything" concoction, and that is just plain deadly._

On the way to school, she spotted the deeply admired Shiva, only she didn't look admirable today. Her normally pretty face was red and puffy, as though she'd been crying. The eyes were a rosy pink, and her cheeks looked stained. Her eyeliner was running at the corners of her eyes. Yup, she looked like a hot mess.

Sakura was about to rush up to her, but then she had an idea. An evil, evil idea. She smiled a boogeyman smile, and slunk behind a tree. She watched as Shiva walked slowly towards the bike trail. The bike trail is a shortcut often taken by the neighborhood kids on their way to school, but it was surrounded by trees, and constantly patrolled by police officers. Many people were assaulted, raped, and even killed walking the bike trail. It was the perfect place to hide, and sneak up on an unsuspecting, depressed Shiva. She snickered quietly and made her way to the bike trail, careful that her quarry would not be able to see or hear her.

Shiva walked on to school, feeling like the world was crumbling beneath her feet. She was cursed, simple as that. She had angered this "Great One" character and now she was cursed because of it.

She walked on, trying to keep from tearing her hair out. But then, something odd happened. Out of the corners of her eye, she saw a flash of red running into the bike trail. _That's strange,_ she thought. _What was that? It looked like some kind of animal, more like a fox, or even a squirrel. Or could it be…._ Shiva froze. All the stories of young girls raped and killed flashed into her mind. _Someone's out there…._ "Show yourself!" Shiva shouted. She listened carefully, letting her new acquired spirit sense to survey the area. She heard a rustle in the bushes, coming from behind her. She turned around, ready to strike, until she saw a blue suit, a pair of handcuffs, and a badge. Breathing a sigh of relief, she dropped her defenses and looked at the confused cop. "Are you all right miss?" the policeman asked, concerned." Yes officer, I'm fine," she replied. The officer smiled. "That's good to hear. You're a smart girl; I could've been anyone. Keep up the good work," he said cheerfully. "Thank you sir," Shiva said, bowing her head. "Well, I must be off to school now," she said, trying to politely dismiss herself. "And I must be getting back to my job," said the cop. "Have a good day now!" he said. "You too sir," Shiva answered.

"Damn, she almost saw me," Sakura said to herself. "I've got to be more careful." She giggled to herself. _Boy, did she look funny, all scared like that._

Sakura put her hair in a high ponytail, tucking in the hanging portion into her shirt. _Geez, my hair is like a red flag. It might as well be saying, "Hey! Look at Sakura! She's right here, trying to play a little trick on you!_ She scoffed at her little joke.

Sakura scurried into a tree, watching a very peculiar sight. Shiva was leaving the trail, making her way through the mass of trees to a little puddle. _What is she doing?_ Sakura thought. _She's walking into the woods surrounding the trail. She could get lost if she wanders too far._ Sakura continued to watch with curiosity. Then, she felt water dripping on her. _Oh great, now it's starting to rain,_ she groaned inwardly. _Maybe I should just go ahead and…call…this…off?_

Sakura looked up. Her facial expression went from annoyed to utter confusion. _Heh heh heh, now this is funny,_ Shiva thought. _I'll show you funny, Sakura._

Shiva could barely contain her laughter as she saw Sakura try to touch the floating blob of water above her head.

Sakura stared at the floating liquid in awe, wondering how it was able to defy gravity like that and stay afloat. As she looked at it in utter amazement, the water, like a waterfall, proceeded to fall onto her head. She coughed and sputtered at the sudden chilly impact of the water, and became extremely annoyed. Not only was she drenched from head to toe, the water also spilled all over her CD player.

Just as Sakura was about to start cursing the land and sky for allowing this unpredicted early morning shower to drench her, she heard an all too familiar laugh in the distance. It grew louder, as though approaching her from behind. She clenched her fists, ready to clonk the perpetrator for this vile act. The guilty person came into view.

There was Shiva, laughing her pretty head off as though something was really that funny. Sakura wiped her face and eyes, trying to muster as much dignity as she had left. "What's so funny, Miss Congeniality?" she asked nonchalantly. "As if you don't know!" Shiva giggled. "Silly girl, you look just like a drowned rat!" Sakura sneered at her, wishing she had a brick to throw at that girl. But just then, reality struck her. _How the hell did she do that?"_

As though reading her mind, Shiva said, "It was a good joke, wasn't it?" "How did you get the water to stay up like that?" Sakura asked bewildered. "I have special powers," Shiva replied smugly. Sakura stared at her blankly. "Yup, you've jumped off the deep end, Shiva. I knew it would happen someday. I always told Loret it would happen to you, and now it has." Shiva hissed. "You think this is some sort of game?" she said darkly. Sakura giggled.

"See Sakura? That's your problem. You always take things too lightly. You think everything's fun and happy go lucky. Your life is simple. You wake up in the morning, eat, go to school and act like a badass on crack, then go home and end your day watching TV and skipping homework. You haven't even been to school these last two days. Do you know how much you've missed? Life isn't going to always be so honkey dorey for you, Sakura. You're going to need to learn that life isn't about playing third grade joke, skipping class, and acting childish. Life is not all fun and games." Sakura was taken aback by Shiva's sudden boldness. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like I'm your finger sucking kid? You mind your own business bitch!" she retaliated, more than a little embarrassed. Shiva smirked. "That's ok, Sakura. Enjoy hiding behind your mother's skirt, for now." Shiva insulted. "Why you little…" Sakura began, jumping down from her tree. When she reached the bottom, she noticed that Shiva was no longer there. _Where the hell did she go?_ she wondered. _All I did was blink…._

Sakura looked around, wondering if Shiva was still close by. Convinced that the blue haired girl was gone, Sakura took out her pocket mirror and examined herself. Her hair was wet and a mess. _Just wait until I get my hands on that girl,_ she thought, wringing her hair out. _I am gonna wring her little neck._

_How ya gonna do it? You gonna tie her up to a tree or sneak up on her? Sneak up on her, it's the best way. Or maybe you could get her while she's asleep. You'll be her living nightmare. Yeah, that sounds good, but how do you do it?_

…..

"Oh my God!" screamed Sakura. "Who the hell was that!" _Relax deary, I won't hurt you yet._ Sakura turned around. She heard something, something talking, unless she was going nuts. She began to hyperventilate. Her senses became more acute, awaiting even the slightest noise or stir of the area. All was deathly still, not even the wind blew. Sakura let out a breath, slowly training herself to breathe again. Feeling calmer, she began to walk home.

After getting herself changed, she flopped down on her bed in front of her TV. She turned it on and began flipping threw the channels, but her mind was elsewhere. _Who the hell was that? Was that me talking to myself? Or was it somebody else?_ She quickly snapped out of her little trance when she heard that one of her favorite show was on. "All right! I didn't know that Rurouni Kenshin came on this early!" she exclaimed. The show was beginning to get good. Kenshin was just about to use the Hiten Mitsurugi's ultimate attack when the screen went blank. "Awww! What the hell was that all about?" Sakura said angrily. She looked down at the green light on the TV set_. Hmmm, it's still on. Well then why isn't it working? Maybe I'd better check the plugs…._ Just as she was about to go fiddle with the TV a fox doing the disco came on. Sakura stared blankly at the TV.

It was the most ridiculous sight. A fox was standing on it's hind legs, doing the disco. Sakura began to laugh. "What the hell is this!" she laughed. She laughed so hard that she thought she would choke. When she had enough of the ridiculous creature, she turned the channel, but something was wrong. Every time she tried to turn the channel, she would see the same fox doing the same dance. _Okay, props to the idiots who thought of a new commercial to make people laugh, but now it's just plain dumb._ "Boo! Get back to Kenshin you damn commercial!" _Whatcha gonna do if I don't, Sakura?_

Sakura gasped. _What the hell…._ A wicked laugh came out from nowhere. _Bet you wasn't expecting that huh?_ The disco-doing fox leapt out of the TV screen and landed on one foreleg. "Surprise!" it screamed. Sakura yelped out of shock and fell out of her seat. "What the hell…" she began again. "Is that all you know how to say? Geez you're like a frigging parrot," the fox said. Sakura stared at the creature before her. It's coat was a very shiny red color, with little white feet and a white-tipped tail that wagged hypnotically. There was even some loose hair cascading down it's back. Sakura had to suppress the urge to rush over to it and pet the living daylights out of it. The fox smiled. "Turned on?" it said. Sakura shook her head, disgusted. "Don't flatter yourself," she replied. "Good, because since I am a female, I wouldn't want you lusting over me. It's not natural." Sakura glared at the defiant beast before her. The fox looked at her with deep chocolate eyes, returning Sakura's look with one that was gentle. Sakura found herself again trying to suppress her want to pet the little fox. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked. "Have you heard of the two girls, Shiva and Loret?" the fox asked. "Yeah, what about them?" Sakura answered. "Oh nothing," said the fox. "Just wondering."

"Tell me, my dear. Have you ever thought of yourself as a temptress, a sex symbol, an object of desire?" the fox said seductively. "Wha what! Me? A sex symbol!" Sakura gasped. "Ha! We're talking about ME here!" "I have a gift for you," the fox said quietly. "Try not to be scared, our night's only beginning." Sakura looked outside. The sun was beginning to set. _Wow, how long have I been talking to this thing from the Wizard of Oz?_ "Why would I have reason to be scared?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Don't worry about it dear," said the fox. "It'll make sense later."

"Listen carefully child. I have been sent from a faraway to bring you a message from an apparition formally known as Great One'." "'Great One'? Gee, that sounds really corny" Sakura giggled. "How dare you take Great One's name in vain!" the fox said with a vengeance. "Hey hey! Look, I'm sorry, okay?" laughed Sakura nervously. The fox growled at Sakura's childish behavior. "Let me change the subject for a minute," said the fox. "Tell me a little about your life, what's it like? You must have extremely lenient parents, since they let you act this way." "MY parents? Ha! You don't know the half of it!" Sakura said. "My mom's okay sometimes. She just gets in my business too much, you know, like asking me questions, going through my purse, reading my notes, listening to me phone calls. She even calls me fat." "YOU! FAT? My gracious darling! You are nowhere near fat!" said the fox, appalled at what she'd just heard. "Yeah, I'm not fat NOW! But a couple of years ago I was pushing the scales." "Well, it's no big deal my dear. I don't see why you worried your pretty little head over something so trivial. Anyway, tell me about your father…."

"My old man? He's the scum of the earth. He's always sticking up for my little sister, who's more of a bitch than he is. Like this one time, she told on me for not letting her see my homework, and my dad started bitching at me for no reason. Whenever he's in a pissy mood, I'm always the one who gets affected by it. I hate him so much. I thought if I were to live with him, my life would be better than the one I lived with my mom. But I was wrong. My life is worse now than it ever was!"

All was silent in that room. _I just poured my guts out to an animal I just met, and for all I know she could just be something from my imagination. But I feel like I_ _can trust her, like, we're somehow connected to each other._ Sakura laughed to herself. _Great, now I KNOW I'm losing it._

"I'm…. So sorry dear. I never knew your life was so hard." "Don't be sorry!" Sakura said fiercely. "I don't want sympathy, especially from another species! I made my choice, and now I have to live with it, no matter what the cost." There was another long, drawn out silence. The fox smiled. "You have won my respect, child. I'm truly happy you, were the one chosen to receive Great One's gift."

"Listen well, child. I didn't come all this way for nothing, so let's make this quick. I'm going to give you a wonderful ability. A temptress summoner blessing." "A temptress summoner? Gee, try saying that ten times fast." The fox chose to ignore the sarcastic remark. "Anyway, as I was saying, Great One is giving you this divine power. It will be grand, I promise you."

"I don't understand," said Sakura. "What's not to understand?" asked the fox. "Here, allow me to elaborate…."

"A temptress summoner is considered one of the most powerful and sexy things you can be. Not only will you be able to bring forth Creatures of the Divine, you will also have power over a certain element. Men will be entranced by your beauty. You will be able to use mind control on weak minded humans and apparitions, and how to communicate using telepathy. You've got quite a bit to master, dear."

"Why me? I don't have any use for these powers. What is the reason for this?" asked Sakura, now completely confused. "Don't question your blessings, love," said the fox. "Some blessing. It sounds more like a curse," huffed Sakura. "A blessing, a curse," the fox said thoughtfully. "My, that's interesting. Maybe even philosophical. But whether or not you receive this gift is non negotiable. I'm afraid you have no choice, love. Try to understand, you are one of the Chosen Three to receive this gift. You should be excited and eager to accept, not whiney and uncooperative." Sakura looked at the fox and dared her to come closer.

The fox's eyes turned bright yellow. " I promise, dear. It won't hurt too much." Before Sakura could move the fox lunged at her throat and bit down. Sakura screamed in pain and terror as she felt the sharp fangs sink into her neck. She couldn't move, speak, breathe. He body felt like it was on fire. Blood gushed from her wound, mixing with the red saliva of the fox. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she fainted.

The fox dropped her to the floor and watched as Sakura lay there, dying. "Live child," said the fox, smoothing the hair away from the girl's face. "Don't despair. It is only the beginning." The fox carried Sakura up to her room and left without a trace.

Sakura woke up the next morning with her neck throbbing. When she arose to see what the matter was, she gasped at her own reflection.

_Fox ears, and a tail just like the fox's from yesterday._ _And here I thought it was just a dream._ Converting back to her human form, she got ready for her day, whatever it may bring.

Okay guys. That's the end of the prologue. Next chapter will have people from YYH in it, I promise. Don't forget to review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fist Encounters

_The deed is done, the task complete,_

_The three chosen spirits awaken,_

_Sakura, Shiva, Loret, the Divine Trinity,_

_Powers beyond measure, beyond compare,_

_Koenma, are you ready?_

"Woot! Awesome! Kuwabara, I'm so gonna whoop your ass!" "No way, Urameshi! You don't stand a chance against my souped up car!"

The two boys, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara sit in the local downtown arcade, trying to outdo each other in a game of speed racer. "I'm winning, Urameshi! Look, I'm winning! Look! Oh, what the hell! OOOOHHH NOOOOO! DAAAMN!" "Haha! You dumbass! You crashed into a light post! What a moron!" "You know what, Yusuke, as soon as I get out of this minor setback I'm gonna run you off the road!" "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do that, kitten lover!" "Kitten lover! All right! You've gone too far shit face!" "Shit face! I'll show you shit face!"

_Why is Great One having us track these morons? Shut up and quit whining about it! Don't tell me to shut up, Sakura! Whatcha gonna do about it, Shiva? I'm gonna whoop your ass that's what! I'd like to see you try that…. Girls! Can we PLEASE try to stick to the main game plan? Whatever, as long as a certain person keeps her blue haired mouth shut…. Are you talking about me, Sakura? Hell yeah! Who else would I be talking about! Don't think I haven't forgotten about the water trick either. My revenge is coming. Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. Girls! Please shut up! I can't hear then. Okay okay, Loret, geez…._

"No way!" Yusuke hollered. "How could I lose to you man?" "I should be asking you that, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, equally dumbfounded. "Come on, Kuwabara, let's go. Keiko's waiting for me."

_Now, Loret, NOW? No, not yet. It's still too early. Then when, WHEN? Gosh Shiva, quit acting like a hot head. You trying to start more stuff, Sakura? Nope. Just calling you a hot head. Shut up you slut! Both of you keep quiet! They'll hear us. Don't be silly, Loret, we're talking through telepathy. They can't hear a thing. You fool, they could still sense us. You're both putting out enough energy to power the whole arcade! Okay, Loret, sheesh._

"Hey Yusuke, you feel that?" asked Kuwabara. "Yeah, you think we're being followed?" asked Yusuke, trying to pinpoint where the location the energy was coming from.

_Now, Shiva, go now!_

"Excuse me, you two!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both turned around to see a Boton look alike running towards them. They both stopped to see what the pretty girl wanted. "What's up?" asked Yusuke, when the girl finally caught up to them. "Hi! My name's Shiva Anatsuki. I was just wondering if you two knew anybody by the name of Yusuke Urameshi. I've been looking for him everywhere." Yusuke smiled. "Well, what would a babe like you want with the great Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked casually. "Oh, I'm a BIG fan of his. I've heard of all the things he's accomplished in both the Living, Spirit, and Demon Worlds. I really wanted to meet him and ask for his autograph. So, do you know him?" "Wow, Urameshi, you're famous now huh?" Kuwabara whispered to him. Yusuke gave a big grin. "Well, Miss Shiva. How would you feel if I told you I am the Yusuke Urameshi you've been looking for?" "WHAT! Are you really him! Oh my goodness! I'm sooo excited!" Shiva said, jumping up and down.

_Wow, she's a good actor, isn't she, Loret? Yes, she is. I just hope she doesn't overdo it. Well, shall we go? We've got two other ones to worry about. Yes, lets be off._

Yusuke and Kuwabara both sweatdropped. "Um, okay, okay, you can stop that now," Yusuke said anxiously. Shiva stopped promptly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't embarrass you," she said shyly. "No, not at all. We just didn't want anybody to think you've gone nuts or something," Kuwabara said nicely. Shiva paused for a minute, then grabbed Yusuke's hand. "Come with me!" she said excitedly. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a minute!" Yusuke cried, but it was too late. Shiva had already drug him down the block. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" Kuwabara called.

The trio ran until they were in a back alley kind of place, they were out of the city, and in some kind of suburban area. "What are we doing here?" asked Yusuke. "You'll see," Shiva replied seductively. Once they got through the alley, they came to an old abandoned lot. There was very little light, and a large bin filled to the brim with water. "Why are we here?" Kuwabara asked with a confused look on his face.

Shiva turned to the boys, a smile played eerily on her lips. "Kuwabara, something's not right about this chick," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara. "I know, I'm starting to pick up demon energy from her, but she feels human." "You think she could be a half demon type of thing?" asked Yusuke. "I don't think so. Maybe she's like Kurama…." Kuwabara replied. "Yeah, maybe…."

All eyes were on Shiva as she walked towards the large bin filled with water. She put the tips of her fingers in the water, and let them linger in the cool liquid. Once her finger tips were well saturated, she flicked the water off towards the boys. "Oh wow, scary," said Kuwabara sarcastically. "I know, it is," replied Shiva. The water made contact with the two boys, and sliced them right across their faces. "Ow! What the hell!" Yusuke shouted. "You like my powers? Shiva asked innocently. "You're powers?" Kuwabara said. "I knew there was something weird about your spirit energy!" Yusuke held his throbbing face. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "We fell right into her trap."

"My powers are unlike anything you've ever seen, Yusuke Urameshi. I can control anything that is in a liquid state, as well as freeze it. By manipulating my spirit energy I can convert water into just about anything, from bombs to razor sharp bits of energy," Shiva said dangerously. "Déjà vu, Urameshi?" Kuwabara said. "Yeah, her powers remind me of Touya's and Sea Man's. Only this time there combined into one, and with serious upgrades to him," Yusuke commented. "You are here because I have chosen you to fall victim to my aquatic powers," Shiva said dangerously. "I think you've got it backwards, babe. You're the one who's going down," Yusuke said deviously. "I beg to differ," Shiva said confidently. "Urameshi! What are you thinking? What have I always taught you? You can't hit girls!" Kuwabara yelled. "Shut up, Kuwabara! Does it look like we have a choice?" Yusuke growled. "If you ignorant fools are done saying your last words, I would like to begin," Shiva said impatiently. Yusuke turned to her and met her defiant gaze. "I'll take you one, Shiva. Oh man, you really don't know the amount of shit you just stepped into, babe," Yusuke said aggressively. Shiva smirked. _Neither do you, Yusuke, neither do you…._

Sakura walked until she saw a big building. _This must be his college,_ she thought to herself. _I hope he's as strong as they say he is. Otherwise, this will be a very boring fight._ When she arrived at the school, she snuck in through the front doors and managed to elude having to go to the main office. She lowered her energy to just about nothing and waltzed into his class, unnoticed. She clung to a corner closest to the door and got a peek at whom she targeted. His hair gave him away. It was a beautiful red, slightly shorter than hers. She'd found him, that is, she found him gorgeous. _Oh yes, this will be fun._ She pressed her body against the wall and waited.

Kurama sat in the back row, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He had a feeling someone was watching him, watching him intently. "Okay, class, I want you to get into groups of three and begin the assignment on the board." The teacher said, jolting Kurama back into the classroom. Before he could blink, all the girl in his class rushed to his seat. "Hi Shuichi! Want to be my partner?" they all asked in unison. _Oh my God,_ thought Sakura. _He's got them all over him. They must be his fan club or something._ The girls began to fight amongst themselves, arguing over who deserved to be Kurama's partner. "Please, listen ladies! As much as I would like to be all of your partners, there's only one of me here," he said nervously. "Oh, but Shuichi, you're plenty enough for me," said a promiscuous looking girl. She bent over, showing as much cleavage that her blouse would allow. _Ha! The school slut!_ Sakura thought. _This should be interesting._ "Hikarama, I thank you for the complement, but if you don't fix yourself, you're going to have an accident with your breasts," Kurama said apprehensively. Kurama did not like Hikarama. She always did things to make him uncomfortable. He'd always been more than gracious to her, but ever since he became more in touch with his fox demon heritage, he'd been having impulses to embarrass her.

The whole room echoed with laughter, including Sakura's. _Oh my God! He sure showed her how to keep her legs closed!_ Sakura thought, while laughing. "Okay class, settle down. Get into your groups now," said the teacher. Kurama had Kaito and a girl named Maya in his group, and they got to work. _Hmm, now, I think, I can make myself known…._

Kurama's head jolted up, as did Kaito's. They both felt a powerful energy being emitted from the room. "What's wrong, guys?" Maya said, turning in the direction the boys were facing. She saw a girl, about her age, with long red hair, beautiful skin, and the body of a goddess. "Who is that?" she asked the boys. "I don't know but I saw her first," Kaito said.

Maya looked at the strange girl, then at Kurama. _He's looking at her pretty intently. I don't want to lose him to some tramp off the street._ Sakura nodded her head at Kurama and left the room, as soundlessly as she came. Kurama stood up. "I think I'd better go follow that girl. She gives me an odd feeling, Kaito," he said cautiously. Kaito moved to Kurama's side. "She's emitting quite a bit of demon energy, and she managed to sneak in unnoticed. You sure you want to go at it alone?" he whispered to his friend. Kurama nodded. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm. "Where are you going, Suichi?" Maya asked. "Are you going to follow that girl? What about me and Kaito and the project?" Kurama smiled, and hugged Maya affectionately. "Don't worry, Maya. I'm just going to see why she's here." Maya nodded her head sullenly. "I love you, Kurama. Please come back to me." Kurama kissed the top of her head, but did not return her sweet words. He motioned Kaito over to him. "Take care of her should anything happen," he said quietly. Kaito nodded. Before Kurama could ask to be excused, the teacher made a strange announcement.

"Shuichi Minamino, you're wanted in the student services office at this time. The class was silent, including Maya. _Why would Suichi be called down to the student services office? Student services is usually where the kids go if they have emotional or social issues to work out, or if they're in trouble. And the schedules for all students have been completed ages ago. There shouldn't be any reason for him to go down there, unless, unless he's hiding something from me again…._

Kurama was just as startled as everyone else was. _What would student services want with me?_ He looked around. Everyone except Hikarama was in the room. _Oh no._

Kurama made it to the office, and just as he suspected, found Hikarama sitting against the wall, sobbing. He took a seat directly across from her, facing the councilor. The councilor stood up. Hikarama asked me to not be present while you solve your dispute, and I chose to honor that. Suichi Minamino, you be nice to this young lady, understand?" "Understood, ma'am," Kurama said quietly. With that, the councilor left, shutting the door and shades behind her.

It was silent in the room, until Kurama broke the silence. "Why did you call me down here, Hikarama?" She did not reply for a while. Finally, she said, "Because I like you, Shuichi. I know that I may act like a bother to you, but I can't help it. I really like you." Kurama felt touched by her confession, but did not ease up on the seriousness he brought into the room. "You know Maya is my girlfriend, and yet and still you would act the way you do. You dishonor your family by acting this way, you know this." Hikarama was crying now. "Yes, I know that, Shuichi! But I don't care! I want to be with you. I wouldn't hang all over you like Maya does! I'd treat you ten times better than the way she treats you, I promise! I'm just asking you to give me a…." Her attention left Kurama and focused out the window that the councilor neglected to close. There was a girl outside, a very pretty girl outside. She looked at Kurama and saw his gaze on her. She also noticed him frowning slightly. "Shuichi?" she asked questionably. "I must go, I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "But Shuichi! Wait a minute!" she cried, but Kurama was already out the door.

Kurama snuck out as silently as Sakura snuck in and met her face to face in the school's courtyard. "Who are you?" he asked seriously. He finally got a good look at her. She had long, red hair, just like his. It was in a high bun, with two long strands gracing her cheeks, reaching below her breasts down to her waist. Her body was very feminine looking, and reminded him of the exotic belly dancers he remembered from the Makai. He was immediately attracted to her, and had to remind himself of Maya.

Sakura looked down at the ground. _Oh my goodness he's checking me out!_ Even though she had was a highly attractive girl, she still had a shyness for boys. Kurama picked up on this fact right away, and planned to use it against her if she planned an attack. Kurama looked at her. "Do you know who I am?" "Yes, you're Yoko Kurama, alias, Shuichi Minamino. You use plants in combat, are a straight A student, and evidently very popular with the ladies." Kurama smiled. "Well, you must be very smart as well, seeing as you know how to do your homework." Sakura blushed slightly. "Not exactly. Well, I do get A's too, but nobody wants to believe it because…." She stopped. _What the hell am I doing! I'm supposed to be attacking him, not talking to him!_ She frowned. _Well, she is smart, she picked up on my strategy,_ Kurama thought. _Still, she doesn't seem like she wants to fight me as bad as she let on in school._

Sakura began to circle him, as though preparing for an attack. Kurama followed her with his eyes. _He's not stupid. If I run, he won't follow. He'll know I'm trying to lead him away from the school then. How can I get him away from here? Oh, wait. I know what to do…._ Sakura hung her head low, eyes pointing towards the ground. "What's the matter?" Kurama said questionably. "Something's going on somewhere," she replied, lifting her head back up. "Your friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are being attacked as we speak. You must come with me." Kurama's gazed fell upon her eyes and lips, trying to root out any form of deceit. He couldn't detect any. "What is happening to them?" he asked. _He's trying to sniff me out. I've gotta be careful._ "There is a powerful demon fighting them. Her name is Shiva. If you don't come, they could be killed," she said carefully. Kurama frowned. "If you're so concerned about them, why didn't you help them in the first place instead of coming here?" he asked, trying to weed out any lies. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was quick on her feet. "Because it is by that same demon that ordered me to find you. I am supposed to have killed you by now, but I don't think it's right. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I refuse, she'll kill my mother. Please, you must help me." She looked up at Kurama with big ruby eyes, glistening like jewels in the sun. she fluttered her eyelashes ever so slightly. Kurama sighed, he could not resist. "Fine, I'll help you, where are my friends?" "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Sakura cried, lunging at him to give him a hug. Kurama sweat dropped. "Um, it's no problem, really…." He looked up at his school, and saw a pretty girl with long blond hair peering out at him. she looked furious. _I'm sorry, Maya. Please, I'll explain everything once I get back._ He began to run after Sakura. _Fool, this is where your life ends,_ Sakura thought mercilessly.

Sakura led Kurama from his school out to an old, abandoned car shop. Oil leaked from old cars, leaving rainbow streaks where the light shone on it. The building smelled of grease, rust, and oil. The floor was slippery and wet. Kurama's suspicions began to rise again. "Excuse me, stranger, why exactly are we here?" Kurama asked, also implying that he did not know her name. Sakura caught on to his suggestion, but chose to ignore it. She stopped abruptly, issuing him to stop. What she did then caused Kurama to immediately know he was about to be attacked. Sakura pulled out a match and roughly struck it against the wall. He watched her intently, reaching behind his head, waiting to see if he'd need his weapon. The match was lit, and she began to walk towards Kurama, the dim light from the match illuminated her pretty features. Kurama's gaze deepened as she tantalizingly walked towards him, getting closer and closer, violating his personal space.

Still holding the flame, Sakura's eyes turned into little slits, the fire dancing in her eyes. Before Kurama could react, the tiny flame that was on the match quickly burst into a huge flame, singeing the tips of his bangs. He quickly flipped away, still startled by the minor assault. "What on earth…" he began.

"It's too bad you fell for my spell," Sakura said flatly. "You men are all the same, attracted to some female because of her looks. It's pitiful really, the way you follow your dicks like dogs." "What is this?" Kurama said angrily, upset he had been tricked by some temptress. "It's rather simple really," Sakura said, twirling one of the long strands not in her bun. "My power is a mixture of many species of techniques, on of which is the Fire Arts. I can manipulate fire into anything I see fit by using only my spirit energy and a match or lighter. And soon enough, I'll have mastered the Fire Arts so well I won't even need to use a match or lighter. I'll just open my hand and voila! Fire!" She looked intently at her hands. " Imagine that, with just a little bit of spirit energy and the fire I create I could destroy whole forests and cities and homes. Eliminate life as we know it. But you see Kurama, I have another talent too. I am a temptress summoner. I have the power to Creatures of the Divine Spirit." Kurama looked shocked. "Creatures of the Divine Spirit?" he repeated. "Yes. I can see that being around for more than a thousand years can be beneficial. Unfortunately, your life is coming to an end."

Kurama stood his ground in his fighting stance and pulled out a single red rose from his fiery red hair and transformed it into a rosewhip. "You don't think I'm just going to allow you to kill me without putting up a fight first," Kurama said darkly. Sakura chuckled. "Of course not, love. I would be a fool to think that. But I'm actually looking forward to doing this, getting to see which fox is stronger." Kurama caught on to a drift she let spill. _She's crafty, I'll give her that, but she has to learn when not to reveal certain things about herself. If she really is a fox, she really isn't really looking forward to this fight, so…._ "I don't wish to fight you. I, myself, no matter how hard I may have wanted to, could fight one of my own species." Sakura growled. "What do you know, anyway? I do want to fight!" Kurama began to walk slowly towards her. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. You really don't seem to be that evil. You seem unsure about what you're doing." Sakura's conscience began to bother her. Her heart ached. _What is this? Why is it so hard for me to attack him now? Just a minute ago I was ready to kill him. Now, I feel like, being friends. I have this strong urge to play with him, to run with him. Why?_ "Fox apparitions have a hard time opposing one another because of our nature towards one another," Kurama said, as though reading Sakura's mind. She suddenly became aware of a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to fight, you know this." When he felt it was safe to do so, he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. He stared at her deeply, trying to see into her heart. Sakura averted her eyes, her shyness overcoming her again. Kurama chuckled. "What, just a few minutes ago you couldn't wait to take my life, now you can't look at me. Why is that?" he said, half a smile on his face. Sakura held her head down. _Damn fox instincts. Nobody told me this was part of the package._ Sakura felt a playful slap on her head. She snapped back to reality, seeing Kurama running away. "Come on, catch me if you can!" he called. Sakura could hardly resist.

She chased Kurama all throughout the city to a more rural area. The sun was beginning to set. Sakura had no idea how long she'd been neglecting her "duty," but she didn't care. Instead, she and Kurama raced the setting sun. Once they got tired, Kurama sat down suddenly in the grass. Sakura joined him. "So what's your name?" Kurama asked, feeling more alive than he'd had in years. "Sakura, Sakura Obunaga, "she panted. "Well, that's a nice name," Kurama said. "Wow, you really think so…." Sakura grabbed her head. "Ack!" she cried. Energy pulsed from her head throughout her body. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Kurama asked, genuinely concerned.

_Astra nonensuki jorinata, Sakura. Aichi ni wa norensuko deku. Mata noi chirio, amanato!_ "I'm sorry, Great One! I'm sorry! Je ne panepi coreman!" she cried out. Kurama was confused. _What's she saying?_ "Kurama…. I'm so sorry," Sakura said. She pulled out a match. Kurama was taken aback by this. Sakura struck the match against the box and let the fire rest in her hand. Kurama hung his head down. "So be it."

Kurama jumped into the air and unleashed his first assault. "Rose Whip!" he shouted. He whipped the rosewhip through the air and aimed straight for Sakura. Still, Sakura stood her ground. _Why isn't she moving? She'll be cut to shreds if she stays in one spot._ The answer became clear. Before the attack could connect, Sakura made her fire larger. "Inferno fireballs!" she shouted, unleashing a ball of fire, but her aim was not for Kurama. The fireball connected with Kurama's rosewhip and sent it burning into ashes, forcing Kurama to drop it. "Your weapons, Kurama, are composed of plants, while my attacks a fire based. You can't win." Kurama frowned. _So I have to protect my weapons, as well as myself?_ Sakura held her head down in shame. "Are you ready for the fight of your life?" Kurama pulled out another rose from his hair. _So be it._

_Everything is going according to plan. All that needs to be done now is track down the final one._ A shady character stood perched upon a tall apartment building. Her eyes glowed as she began searching the city for her target. She had no use for abnormal psychic visions, the night sky darkness told her where he was. She locked onto his position and took off.

Hiei was perched on top of a skyscraper in the downtown outskirts of Tokyo, sleeping contently beneath the night stars. He was more calm than usual, sleeping deeper than he had in years. He didn't have any reason to worry, or so he thought. Little did he know, a demon by the name of Loret had him in her sights, the leader and strongest of a trio of demonic females. She leapt to the building Hiei was at, careful to keep adequate space between them. She did not want him awake just yet.

She watched him sleep intently, growing fascinated with each breath he took. _Look at him. His demeanor is supposed to be tough and mean, a no nonsense man. Yet here he is, and he displays no such qualities. When awake, he must be so distant, an outcast. But here, in his sleep, he's no different than a sleeping child. He seems almost innocent and tranquil, words that should never describe a true warrior. Hmph, maybe his bad boy attitude is just a front._ A smile played on her lips. _Well, I guess I'd better wake sleeping beauty._

Hiei awoke with a start when he heard deliberately loud footsteps approaching. Whoever was here wanted him to know it. He jumped to his feat and saw a silhouette of a feminine figure approaching. He could not yet see her face, but he sensed her strength, and saw how she walked. She was obviously confident. Loret stepped into the light of the moon, letting Hiei see what he was dealing with. "Who are you?" Hiei asked in a demanding voice. Loret smiled. "Hello, Hiei. I've been looking all over for you," she said full of bullshitting kindness. Hiei could see she was playing so game with him. "What business do you have with me?" Hiei asked. "I'm going to kill you," Loret said bluntly. Hiei's eyes widened, startled by the woman's over bluntness. Loret laughed at Hiei's surprised facial expression. "What's the matter, Hiei, can't handle it?" she teased. Hiei frowned.

"You see, Hiei, you've made many friends, but also many enemies helping out that Yusuke friend of yours. A very powerful demon wants you dead, and has sent me to fulfill his wish," she said bluntly. "If this demon is so strong, why doesn't he come get some himself?" Hiei growled. Loret smiled slightly. "Because you're not worth his time."

Hiei drew his sword. "Fine, then, bitch. I'll fight you, and kill you. If there's one thing I can't stand it's an arrogant demon who thinks she's the shit because she can control her energy better than a C class." Loret laughed. "Yes, Hiei, show me what you've got."

Hiei ran towards her, sword at his side, ready to slash her head off. _He is fast._ Hiei reached her and unsheathed his sword quicker than lightning and brought it down towards Loret's neck. The blade touched her skin, yet she did not cower. Instead, she looked up at the night sky. "Ah, nighttime. It's my most favorite time," she said contently. "Do you know what the most powerful force is Hiei? Darkness." Hiei scoffed at her. "No, think about it, Hiei. What happens when a blackout occurs" first, a sense of surprise attacks people's minds. Then, once the darkness is prolonged, they get scared, then terror sets in, saturating their minds of all those evil images that happen in the dark. The power humans allow darkness to have over them is insane. They allow it to overwhelm their senses and cloud their judgment. That, my newfound adversary, is why darkness reigns supreme over all elements, and should be recognized as such.

Hiei scoffed at Loret's conclusion of her abilities. She'd obviously never felt the burning terror the Dragon of the Darkness Flame inflicted on one's soul. He would teach her some manners. "I've grown tired of hearing you gloat, woman," Hiei said disrespectfully. "My name is Loret Amakisin. NOT woman," Loret said, feigning insult. Hiei grew tired of Loret's petty games.

Loret took a stance and waited for Hiei's impatience to get the best of him. She didn't have to wait long, for he came at her like a bullet. His speed didn't not surprise her again. In half a second he was at her side, ready to slash, but something stopped him. The sun was completely set, casting the darkness out of the abyss of which it sleeps. He held the sword up to Loret's neck, applying enough pressure to leave a red mark on her delicate flesh, but gentle enough to not break the skin. "What's the matter, Hiei? Why do you hesitate? You could take me right now if you wanted to." Hiei scoffed. "You're not worth my time." What happened next surprised him. Loret landed a roundhouse kick on his face, sending him back a few feet from her. She then raised her hand up, letting a dark aura consume it. "Star Ray!" she commanded. The stars in the sky began to fade; until they were so dark they could be seen clearly in the night sky. Hiei prepared for an attack, but none came. "Hn, now who's hesitating?" he boasted. Loret smiled and pointed at him. All of a sudden, the stars began falling from the sky.

Hiei saw the streams of darkness coming towards him. He began doing a series of flips and teleportations to evade the blows. Finally, it was over, or so he thought. One lone star came crashing down and collided with his back. "Arrgh!" he hissed in pain and surprise. He turned to glare at Loret. Loret began to laugh. "Silly Hiei, did you think I would really jump into this battle ill prepared?" she giggled. "There's more to me than meets the eye. Let me tell you about my powers…."

You see, Hiei, anything that even a shadow touches is susceptible to my power. I control the night's stars and turn darkness into a fatal weapon. The stars bow to me, as does darkness itself. But, that not all I am capable of." Loret began to take off her jean jacket. "Oh please. Do my eyes a favor and keep your clothes on," Hiei scoffed. Loret smiled. "Oh, but Hiei, I am doing you a favor, stripping for you like this. All three of your eyes." Hiei was taken aback by Loret's knowledge of his Jagan Eye.

"Can you guess what's under these bandages?" Loret asked innocently. Hiei observed her bandaged arm. He could not tell it was there before, due to the jacket. He glanced at his own-bandaged arm, and everything began to click. His expression went from normal to aghast. _No, it can't be…._ "Oh, why yes it can be Hiei. You see, there's a specific reason why I chose to fight you. we have quite a bit in common, you and I. We both are outsiders, fiercely independent, care little for the simple things in life.'" But most importantly, we've both been dealt the amazing grace of the dragon." She smiled as Hiei growled and clenched his fists. "Let's get this over with!" Hiei yelled, getting into his fighting stance." "Hn, I couldn't agree with you more," Loret answered.

_Thunder crashes and cracks. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Loret, Sakura, and Shiva all square off in an epic battle. Who will be the ones to triumph? Only time will tell. This is beautiful. Ones who should be allies are now bitter nemesis, who don't even know why they are so. Al is falling according to plan. Let's see how far they get._

_Now, it is time to strike._

Ok, guys. That concludes the fourth chapter. Hope you guys will read and review. Sorry for the wait, but if I didn't do the prologue, the story wouldn't make sense. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
